Rubis sur Cendres, Origines
by Aastel
Summary: AU — Vampire!Lock — Partie I de la série Rubis sur Cendres. Mycroft Holmes n'était qu'un marchand après tout... En 1308 et à Bruges. Sherlock Holmes étudiait la médecine, à Florence, en 1348. De nos jours, à Londres, DCI Gregory Lestrade et John Watson virent le rouge de leurs ombres.
1. Vermeil Mycroft

Ruby sur Cendres

Partie I

— Vermeil. Mycroft. —

La ville. Il aimait la ville, loin des campagnes, protégée par ses murailles et ses portes aux larges battants majestueux. La ville et sa grande place parsemée de piétons les jours calmes et grouillante de monde les jours de marché. Cette ville et ses habitants d'horizons, de milieux et de religions différentes.

Bruges était en effervescence. Le jour de marché approchait. Il voyait de sa fenêtre les marchands et artisans installer leurs étals, prêts à accueillir les premiers et souvent, meilleurs clients. L'économie de la ville se portait bien.

— Sire, votre épouse vous appelle.

Il se retourna et acquiesça.

Le comte Jean Vermeersch possédait une petite fortune familiale et se plaisait à intervenir parfois dans quelques décisions importantes des Leliaerts sans pour autant participer activement à leur vie sociale. Il aimait observer cette classe sociale de riches marchands et nobles flamands prendre les rênes du pouvoir et la refuser aux Klauwaerts qu'il était sensé soutenir. Mais n'ayant jamais porté les jeux politiques dans son estime, il préférait regarder les intrigues se dérouler de loin et s'affairer à son propre entreprise d'importations de textiles anglais.

Son épouse l'attendait. Il devait alors la rejoindre. Le respect qu'il portait pour le sexe faible inquiétait ses proches amis qui le considéraient tantôt comme faible.

Son éducation avait joué un rôle prépondérant dans sa philosophie de vie très étrange, même aux yeux du bourgmestre, un bienveillant homme devenu avec le temps bon ami.

Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle commune familiale où son épouse devait sûrement l'attendre. A trente ans, elle possédait encore toute sa beauté flamande de blonde cendrée, le front haut, les sourcils inexistants comme le préconisait la mode. Sans pour autant éprouver un amour courtois à son égard, il lui devait respect et protection. Après tout, elle vivait quotidiennement à ses côtés et lui avait donné cinq merveilleux enfants dont trois avaient atteint l'âge adulte. Et il admirait son intelligence unique chez une femme qu'elle avait transmis à leur fille aînée, Blanche.

— Sire, venez, je vous prie, lui dit-elle en guise d'accueil.

Comme toujours, elle était simplement parée, robe à traîne discrète de couleur bleu marine, la coiffe discrète et socialement acceptée. Lui-même n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour l'apparat.

— Blanche est terrifiée à l'idée de quitter le foyer. Je vous prie, sire. Veuillez bien aller la rassurer, dit-elle.

Pensant bien que cette politesse était feinte pour paraître correcte devant leurs serviteurs, Jean les renvoya du regard. Enfin seuls, il prit les mains de son épouse.

— J'y vais de ce pas, Marie. Mais expliquez-moi. Que pourrait-elle exiger de moi sinon une plaine description de son futur époux?

— Jean, elle vous a toujours adoré. Vous quitter lui est insupportable. Nous aurions peut-être dû l'envoyer au couvent. Elle y serait plus libre d'écrire et de conter.

— Son éducation est considérée profane aux yeux de l'Eglise et de la société. La marier est une bonne décision. Et son époux ne sera pas désobligeant, au contraire.

— C'est un Leliaert. Malgré vos bonnes intentions, je vous sais profondément acquis à la cause brugeoise. Les français ne sauront pas vous accepter comme les Leliaerts. Il faudra tôt ou tard choisir. Et donner la main de Blanche à l'un de leurs partisans...

Le regard de Marie s'embruma. Jean, peiné dans ses convictions, pressa sa main contre son coeur et lui murmura lentement quelques mots doux pour l'apaiser. Mais il connaissait trop bien le coeur de son épouse. Après tout, elle était femme.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Ce Klaas est un homme bon. Il ne fera aucun mal à notre Blanche. A vingt-ans, il est prédisposé à l'amour courtois. Et la beauté et personnalité de notre fille ne pourront que le pousser à l'aimer. Ce sont des jeunes gens d'une nouvelle ère. Je ne peux pas imposer mon point de vue à ma fille. Elle a besoin de la sécurité des Leliaerts et de leur fortune. La famille Van Meerst est très tolérante. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas accepté ce mariage. Marie, veuillez vous reprendre je vous prie. Et j'irais parler à Blanche.

Son épouse acquiesça en silence, soumise comme toujours à sa volonté. Il avait eu la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Son père lui avait choisi une bonne compagne, loin de ce que certains de ses amis vivaient. Simple, exigeante, soumise, droite, pieuse, chaste. Elle correspondait aux critères demandés chez une épouse modèle. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Et elle possédait un charme tout particulier.

Ce fut donc avec regret et peine qu'il quitta Marie pour aller épier sa fille, sans doute réfugiée dans la vaste et très originale bibliothèque familiale. Contre toute attente, Blanche avait reçu une éducation complète et très masculine. Elle lisait, écrivait, chantait, savait manier l'épée et broder. Une passion dévorante lui faisait lire et mener des expériences sur bon nombres d'animaux et plantes. Il trouvait cela bien étrange pour une jeune fille de bonne société. Mais comme toujours, il ne condamnait pas ces pratiques. Elle lui était dévouée et respectueuse. Presque pieuse.

— Mon père... Mais que faites-vous ici?

Cette voix chaleureuse lui brisait le coeur. Il pouvait compter les heures et minutes qui le séparaient de l'heure fatidique. A seize ans, Blanche allait être mariée.

— Blanche, votre mère s'inquiète.

— Comment est-il?

Il soupira devant son attitude espiègle. Il doutait encore de sa capacité à agir comme bonne épouse.

— Bien bâti, respectueux. Il est jeune.

— Je le sais bien, mon père. Nul ne voudrait épouser un vieillard. Et il n'est pas bien gris encore. Sauf si, comme par magie, vous ne m'avait pas présenté le véritable Klaas mais une représentation humaine embellit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

— Oh ma fille, venez dans mes bras. Pendant que je le peux encore.

Blanche se précipita dans son étreinte, et il l'encercla, caressant ses cheveux châtains tressés. Elle détestait les coiffes trop blanches, cette mode des sourcils rasés bien qu'elle devrait s'y plier pour les noces.

— Demain. J'ai si peur, mon père.

— Et moi Blanche. Mais vous êtes courageuse et brillante. Votre futur époux, et je vous assure que c'est le véritable, est impatient de vous épouser.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois. Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais vraiment parlés. Comment faites-vous avec mère?

— Je vous ai laissé plus d'occasions que quiconque de le découvrir. Vous en savez bien plus que vos semblables. Et puis, il jeune. C'est mieux que rien.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Et il a ces beaux yeux bleus. Mais il n'aime pas lire.

— Il joue de la luthe.

— Je le sais.

— Il est destiné à hériter d'une belle fortune.

— Certes, le comfort matériel est important, mais quid de sa personnalité? De ses moeurs?

— Ses parents vivent un amour courtois. Nul doute que lui également voudrait reproduire ce schéma.

— Pas comme vous et mère.

— Nous nous respectons bien plus que la majorité des couples. L'amour courtois n'est pas réservé à tous et comprend des dangers que vous ne connaissez que trop bien.

— Bien sûr mon père.

— Je suis fier de vous, Blanche.

*xXx*

Son âge n'était pas avancé, loin de là. Il avait trente-sept ans, l'âge mature où tout devenait possible.

Son affaire était prospère, ses relations privilégiées et sa famille respectée. La mariage de sa fille aînée avec l'héritier d'une famille proéminente de la noblesse économique et politique de la ville était attendu. On le consultait de tous bords. On le clamait même parfois. En résumé, sa vie était plus que satisfaisante. Ses aspirations étaient assouvies.

Il monta vers sa chambre, croisant celle de son épouse, adjointe à la sienne. Bien que parfaitement amis, son épouse et lui ne partageaient que rarement la couche maritale. Souvent, il se disait anormal dans son désir de la chair. Il était néanmoins en excellente santé.

Il se regarda dans un miroir, jolie bijou qu'il avait acquis lors d'une expédition en Extrême-Orient. Ses cheveux bruns avaient des reflets roux, il était pâle, yeux bleus clairs. Sa carrure était élancée. Il dépassait aisément ses pairs de par sa taille inhabituelle. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et inspecta les quelques cannes qui y étaient accoudées. Il en saisit une par habitude. Une fine épée était dissimulée dans l'instrument. Il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés.

Jean était un homme d'habitude et de rituels. Tous les matins, il se réveillait à la même heure, se rendait présentable, lisait quelques missives. Ensuite, il allait à l'office avec son épouse. Il terminait la matinée par des réunions quotidiennes avec ses employés. Après une courte pause déjeuner, il se promenait dans la ville et rencontrait des connaissances et partenaires commerciaux. Lorsque la ville l'appelait, il allait assister à des assemblées, tantôt avec les Leliaerts, mais plus souvent avec les Klauwaerts dont il était issu. Ce n'était que par sa grande intelligence et réussite qu'il parvenait à asseoir cette position particulière. Rares étaient ceux qui s'entendaient avec les deux bords sans heurts. Il terminait ensuite l'après-midi par des travaux dans son bureau. Le souper était réservé à sa famille avec laquelle il prenait le temps de converser et de se refaire une bonne humeur. Blanche était l'aînée. Suivaient un fils, Hugues, son héritier, et une seconde fille, Anne, qui n'avait pas encore douze ans. Tous ses enfants avaient reçu une éducation similaire, sans réelle distinction de sexe ou de rang dans la fraternité. Son aînée était érudite et curieuse. Son fils, aventurier et impatient de l'accompagner en expédition. Sa dernière préférait les arts. Ses amis lui reprochaient souvent son manque de rigueur dans l'éducation de sa progéniture mais il pensait avoir fait le bon choix. Marie l'encourageait dans ce sens. Mais en même temps, Marie n'avait pas grands mots à dire.

— Père, je vous dérange peut-être.

Son fils, Hugues, entra dans sa chambre. Il avait encore pleuré, en grand émotif qu'il était.

— Vous pourriez encore vous voir. Après tout, Blanche ne partira vivre que quelques ruelles plus loin. Et j'ai convenu avec les Van Meers qu'elle pourra venir nous visiter aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait.

— Vous semblez avoir conclu un mariage très avantageux pour eux.

— Bien dit, mon fils. Les Van Meers ont certes de la noblesse Leliaert, mais leur richesse est compromise par les récents mésaventures de leurs expéditions. Ils ont grandement besoin de notre soutien à la fois économique et politique. J'ai arrangé une situation plus que prometteuse pour votre soeur. N'ayez crainte. Je l'aime bien trop pour la laisser épouser un bon à rien, dit-il en pressant l'épaule de son jeune fils.

Ce n'était pas courant pour un père de famille d'aimer à ce point sa progéniture. Mais c'était son désir. Il aimait vraiment ses enfants et la perte en bas âge de deux de sa progéniture lui avait littéralement brisé le coeur. Un fils, une fille. Tous deux morts de maladie. Heureusement, sa dernière avait tenu le coup et surmonté plusieurs fièvres violentes. Elle était forte.

— Allez voir votre mère. Elle a besoin de réconfort. Et appelez-moi Blanche, je vous prie, demanda-t-il à son fils.

C'était une bien belle journée. Le mariage de sa fille allait être une réussite.

La tristesse qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de la voir partir le rendait maussade. Sa fille adorée et chérie qu'il aurait souhaité voir accomplir de grandes choses, voyager, prendre les rênes de son empire avec Hugues et Anne. Mais la société n'autorisait pas les femmes à vivre cette vie.

*xXx*

— Jean, à votre place, je me ferais plus discret dans mes positions.

— Que voulez-vous dire exactement, Paul? s'enquit en retour Jean.

Son conseiller et meilleur ami faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, la cape encore sur les épaules, les mains nouées derrière le dos.

— J'admire votre aisance entre les deux camps, mais sachez que le peuple n'aime pas les partisans des français. Il ne tient pas dans son estime les Leliaerts. Et l'on vous sait les conseiller et assister à leurs réunions. Vous traitez d'affaires avec eux et...

— Mais mon coeur reste profondément brugeois.

— Allez dire cela au peuple. Votre richesse et réussite attirent déjà bien les jalousies. Il ne faut pas que cela ternisse votre réputation et je dirais même... Votre sécurité. Et avec le mariage de Blanche avec un... Leliaert... Que diront-ils encore? manqua de s'emporter Paul.

— Je vous en prie. Nous sommes en 1308 et dans une ville prospère et civilisée. Rien de bien méchant ne m'arrivera si ce n'est quelques mauvais placements ou désistements d'alliés. Les Leliaerts sont essentiels à la ville tout comme les Klauwaerts. Ce ne sont que des mésententes de politiciens. Rien de ceci importe lorsque l'argent entre en compte.

— Vous avez raison, Jean... Mais l'on ne prédit pas l'avenir. A votre place, je ferais du mariage de Blanche un évènement discret. Et je me méfierai des français.

— Votre absence me pèsera sur le coeur. J'aurai espéré vous voir parmi mes invités demain.

— Hélas, le commerce n'attend pas. Je dois partir dans quelques heures. Mais cher ami, je m'inquiète. J'entends des choses pas claires. Des murmures se propagent sur une possible émeute... Réfléchisez-y. J'ai trop d'affection pour vous et votre famille pour vous laisser seuls dans l'ennui...

Jean secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes toujours si méfiant...

— Et vous, Jean. Toujours si confiant en l'homme. Comment pourrais-je agir autrement en votre présence? Nous nous complémentons.

— Depuis notre enfance, cher ami. Depuis nos premiers pas je dirais même.

— S'il vous plaît... Peut-être faudrait-il attendre quelques temps avant de célébrer ce mariage.

— Si la raison est que vous souhaitez être présent... Je suis désolé pour vous cher ami! La météo s'annonce clémente et j'ai bien trop organisé tout ceci pour le repousser.

Paul soupira et pressa l'épaule de son ami.

— Des choses se passent. Vous le savez vous aussi.

— Cette histoire avec les français ne risque pas d'aller bien loin. Très vite, l'on s'habituera à leurs manies étranges. Et ils seront bons pour le commerce!

— Certes... Mais le peuple...

— Paul, allez-y. Je surveillerai votre famille et je vous raconterai tout à votre retour.

*xXx*

— Bonne nuit, père, murmura Blanche avant de l'étreindre.

Comme il allait chérir cet instant! Sa fille. Sa Blanche allait bientôt le quitter.

— Je vous aime, je suis si fier de vous. Ma chérie. Ma Blanche... lui dit-il en retour avant de la relâcher.

Blanche écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle fondit en larmes. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots devant ses enfants, se contentant de les féliciter à demi-voix et les prendre dans ses bras. Mais il avait besoin de parler, de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Ce fut avec le coeur lourd qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa couche. La nuit allait être bien longue.

*xXx*

Il faisait horriblement chaud. Jean avait la bouche sèche. Comme lorsqu'il était pris de fièvre. Ou bien de stress. C'était après tout le jour du mariage de sa fille, Blanche. Il lui restait encore quelques heures à passer dans la maison familiale.

Mais rien de ceci n'expliquait la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Jean ouvrit les yeux. Les bougies n'avaient pas été éteintes.

Etrange.

D'un geste maitrisé, il s'empara d'une tenue de jour et s'empressa de l'enfiler. Il sortit de sa chambre.

Avec prudence, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son épouse. Il constata la porte ouverte. Une bougie était à terre, la fenêtre ouverte. Marie n'était pas là.

Il précipita le pas. Une à une, il ouvrit les portes des chambres. Toutes étaient vides.

Son coeur lui tambourinait la poitrine. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait.

Jean longea le couloir qui le mena vers l'escalier. Il dévalisa les marches. La ville était en éveil. Cela n'arrivait jamais. Bruges ne vivait que le jour, rarement la nuit.

Il sauta les dernières marches et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. La lumière était allumée. La porte grande ouverte. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Comme si l'on avait baigné sa maison dans une fournaise, un feu de cheminé ardent. Jean se pressa le visage. La fumée du dehors entrait dans la pièce. Il se décida à sortir de la maison.

Un brouhaha incessant l'enveloppa aussitôt. Ainsi que des pleurs. Des cris. Des gémissements. Et des flammes, des flammes par dizaines, des flammes hautes et flamboyantes, vermeilles tant elles étaient mûres et incendiaires. Les maisons croulaient. Les gens mourraient.

Il regarda face à lui, guettant les maisons de ses amis. Paul n'était plus là pour sa famille et il lui avait promis de veiller dessus. Mais sa vision se troubla par le feu qui s'y dégageait. Son ami n'avait jamais été clair dans son positionnement, suivant ses pas en matière de diplomatie économique. Il avait donc raison. Les émeutes... Sa famille.

Sa famille...

Jean recula de quelques pas, le regard haggard, le coeur battant la chamade. Sa famille disparue et lui, seul...

Lentement, il regarda autour de lui, dans un rayon proche. Il referma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit.

Et à ses pieds, la robe de chambre ensanglanté de sa fille ainée. La tête de son fils. Le corps gisant de son épouse. Et sa petite dernière, le visage pâle et regard apeuré dans le vide de la nuit macabre.

Peu à peu, Jean s'enfonça dans un noir ténébreux pour échanger le bruit contre un silence de mort.

*xXx*

La chaleur était intérieure.

Ses entrailles brûlaient à feux ardents. Il ne voyait que rouge, que sang. Sa bouche ne sentait plus rien. Il brûlait. Il criait. Il avait mal. Si mal. Il hurlait. Ce mal qui lui rongeait la peau, les organes, le sang de ses veines qui coulait, dégoulinait, consumait son corps et le brûlait.

L'enfer. Il était en enfer, expiant ses pêchés et son corps de pêcheur. Il succombait de l'intérieur. Il s'accrochait à du bois. Ses poumons le torturaient. Il n'entendait que du feu. Il pleurait de larmes incandescentes.

— Tout ira mieux.

Il se consumait. Lentement. Il se déchira les entrailles et hurla. Il cria, gueula, rugit sa douleur, tirant sur ses membres, aveuglé par ce noir de cendres et ce vermeil qui l'englobait.

Et puis soudain, le calme. Le vermeil qui devint écarlate, orange, puis noir.

Il s'écroula sur la planche de bois, évanouie une nouvelle fois.

Une main diaphane lui caressa le torse avec une tendresse rare. La robe était blanche. Les cheveux détachés blonds cendrés.

— Je suis désolée, mon cher. Mais je vous ai choisi.

La femme se retourna. Ses yeux bleu nuit se refermèrent quelques secondes. Elle termina de lécher une goutte de sang abandonnée sur son menton.

— Bienvenue dans mon monde, Mycroft.

*xXx*

Il s'appelait Mycroft.

Elle le dévisageait.

Il tenait un verre d'un liquide rouge sang.

Elle hocha la tête.

Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge. Il s'en rendait dépendant. C'était le paradis. Il grogna de plaisir.

— Mycroft Holmes. Je trouve que cela vous va bien, dit-elle.

Il n'était plus Jean Vermeersch.

— J'ai le regret de vous informer que Bruges ne vous sera plus autorisé pour quelques dizaines d'années.

— Pourquoi? murmura-t-il en terminant son verre.

— Vous comprendrez très vite.

— Et comment devrais-je vous appeler?

— Appelez-moi mère.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa. La poigne était féroce.

— Oui mère, répondit-il en se courbant.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

* * *

L'épisode en question n'est autre que les Matines de Bruges de 1308. Un peu d'histoire ne fait pas de mal. Mais excusez des erreurs s'il y en a. Je ne suis pas historienne après tout et ai tendance à la flemme!


	2. Alizarine Sherlock

Rubis sur Cendres

Partie I

— Alizarine. Sherlock. —

C'était la peste. La Peste Noire, fléau ramené de la mer qui causait des milliers de morts. Des rats noirs infestaient les rues, les habitations. La mort entrait par les pores, ressortait sous forme de pus, de bulbes, de tâches noires sur la peau, aussi noires que les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Il déambulait dans les ruelles, le visage recouvert d'un chiffon noir. Il l'avait aspergé d'alcool. Il avait remarqué que l'alcool repoussait certaines infections. Il était le seul à croire en ces propriétés. Il vivait encore, les autres non.

La mort rongeait tous les êtres. Humaines, animaux. Les bons, les mauvais. Personne n'était épargné. Les hommes d'Eglise avaient autorisé le commun des mortels, hommes comme femmes, à donner les derniers sacrements aux mourants. Même les prêtres ne survivaient pas à la Peste. Lui survivait. Il n'avait jamais été bien pieux, contestant sans cesse les préceptes de l'Eglise.

Il évita quelques mourants éparpillés dans un coin de la rue, prenant soin de bien lever ses pieds pour ne pas marcher dans leurs pas. Il évitait le plus possible de s'en approcher, de respirer l'air les entourant. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, comme cette peste dont il essayait d'en tirer les particularités.

C'était toujours pareil. On se sentait moins bien. Des pustules jaillissaient au niveau de l'aine, des aisselles, parfois du cou. Quelques tâches noires apparaissaient. Trop vite, le noir se propageait sur l'ensemble du corps. La mort était une issue inévitable, presque bienvenue, tant la souffrance était grande et la peur aveuglante. Certains criaient, d'autres pleuraient. Quelques-uns demeuraient silencieux, attendaient leur dernière heure avec sérénité. Trois jours suffisait pour rendre un homme gaillard en cadavre.

Elle était arrivée très vite. Les autres villes n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de réagir que Florence fut touchée par la pandémie en cette année de 1348.

De sa famille, il était le seul survivant. Son frère ainé, ses cousins et cousines, ses parents, tous étaient morts. Lui, l'étrange élément différent de la famille était resté vivant. Depuis la mort du dernier membre de son clan, la demeure familiale fut abandonnée de tous, par crainte de propagation. Il avait fait le choix de rester, seul, dans l'immense propriété familiale. Reclus dans ses pièces favorites, il ne sortait que pour se rendre compte des dégâts et se ravitailler comme il le pouvait. Le reste du temps, il le passait à étudier la Peste Noire.

On le traitait de sorcier. On voulait le brûler de rester en vie et servir le diable. Il ne voulait que trouver des réponses, ce qu'il faisait le mieux, et apporter un brin d'espoir à une ville qu'il adorait tant mais était désormais plongée dans la terreur la plus sinistre qu'il ait connu.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Il avait rassemblé du pain, quelques morceaux de lards. Assez pour tenir encore une semaine. La ville s'était refermée sur elle-même. Les voyageurs avaient déserté les entrées. Ces dernières n'étaient même plus gardées. Les gardes ne désiraient que rester en vie et combattre ces rats maudits. La ville avait perdu son éclat.

Les cadavres jonchaient les rues. La fumée avait recouvert le bleu d'un ciel disparu. On brûlait les affaires des morts. On entassait les corps aux portes des églises. Il avait déposé les corps des siens dans un caveau de fortune creusé dans le petit jardin de la demeure familiale. Une simple pierre tombale aux inscriptions minimales ornait le tout.

Personne n'avait le droit de quitter la ville. Personne n'avait plus le droit d'y entrer à l'exception des fossoyeurs, médecins et hommes d'Eglise. Certains soldats passaient. Parfois, des bandits pénétraient dans les enceintes en silence. Ils venaient dépouiller les restes des riches marchands de la ville morte. La nourriture coûtait encore plus cher. Les pauvres en plus d'être malades, mourraient de faim.

Il tomba sur le corps presque sans vie d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans. Bien qu'il avait appris à ne plus écouter ses sentiments et son coeur, il ne put se résoudre à laisser l'enfant mourir. Ce dernier méritait un lit et une tendresse humaine jusqu'à la fin. Il s'accroupit et l'entoura de ses bras. Le garçon émit un faible son et se blottit contre lui.

— Comment t'appelles-tu? lui murmura-t-il une fois qu'il l'avait bien sécurisé dans ses bras.

— Octavio, gémit le garçon.

— Où sont tes parents?

L'enfant s'était tut. Il comprit qu'il était orphelin.

— Je m'appelle Agnolo. Agnolo... Bardi.

Il termina sa présentation par un murmure. Son nom de famille passait rarement inaperçu. Mais il n'était pas de la branche principale, dont les membres s'étaient réfugiés à Milan. Sa branche, certes fameuse et argentée, ne possédait aucune puissance politique. Qu'importe, son nom de famille était suffisamment reconnu pour le laisser exercer ses passions en paix.

L'enfant avait relevé le regard, sans plus. La réalité était différente. Tous mourraient égaux. Il venait de prendre un risque considérable en prenant l'enfant avec lui. L'infection se propageait si vite. Il arracha un pan de sa cape et recouvrit le visage de l'enfant du tissu.

Le retour chez lui fut rapide. Il ne perdit pas de temps sur la route. La santé de l'enfant se détériorait à grande vitesse et il voulait lui offrir le plus de répit possible. Les malades survivaient rarement plus de quatre jours après l'apparition des premiers symptômes.

Sa demeure était toujours vide. On le disait tellement maudit que même les bandits ne voulaient pas venir ici. Il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient aux appartements de son frère.

Il installa le garçon dans le lit de son frère aîné qu'il avait pris soin de nettoyer après sa mort, comme tous les autres meubles et pièces.

Il avait besoin d'alcool.

— Je reviens. Reste dans le lit, murmura-t-il au garçon.

Ce dernier était trop faible pour bouger.

Agnolo se dirigea vers sa pharmacie et revint avec une bouteille d'alcool, du linge propre qu'il avait lui-même bouilli. Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur le corps frêle de l'enfant. Il travailla rapidement. Enlevant ses vêtements qu'il s'empressa de jeter au loin, et le frottant délicatement avec de l'alcool. Octavio gémit d'une douleur qu'il ignora parce que la propreté était plus importante. A ce jour, c'était ce rituel d'alcool, d'eau bouilli et de linge propre quotidien qui l'avait maintenu en vie. Ceux qui étaient morts en premier étaient ces indigents abandonnés dans la saleté. Ceux qui vivaient de manière peu chaste étaient très rapidement atteints par la Peste. Ce qui fut le cas de ses cousins. Son frère, quant à lui, avait toujours été de santé fragile tout comme sa défunte mère. Son père fut tout simplement emporté après avoir passé quelques semaines en compagnie des gardes pour protéger la ville comme son statut et nom lui dictaient de faire.

L'enfant nettoyé, Agnolo put observer l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir mais la maladie ne s'était pas encore assez propagée pour le rendre démentiel. Il était encore sain d'esprit et les pustules demeuraient non loin de l'aine et des aisselles. Rien encore sur le visage, ni en dessous de la taille.

Aussitôt, il sortit une aiguille et un couteau de son manteau. Il trempa les deux instruments dans un bol d'alcool et débuta une opération de fortune. C'était un art qu'il avait peaufiné depuis des années sur des animaux et quelques individus qui redoutaient la violence des barbiers.

S'il avait eu plus de temps et moins de devoirs à suivre, il serait parti en apprentissage chez un médecin accompli. Son père ayant de bonnes relations avec d'autres familles proéminentes de la société, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se trouver une bonne position. Sauf qu'un fils de noble marchand n'avait aucune place parmi les médecins. Il pouvait entrer dans le clergé, adopter une armure et partir en croisade ou encore devenir marchand ou banquier. Mais médecin n'était pas un rôle pour lui.

Agnolo soupira. Il s'activa. Il planta l'aiguille dans les pustules les plus petites, utilisa la pointe du couteau pour les grandes tumeurs. Un liquide nauséabond s'écoulait. L'enfant s'était évanoui de douleur et de fatigue. Sur chaque plaie, il versait de l'alcool. Il répéta les gestes jusqu'à ce que les pustules ne fussent que plaies et sang. Il laissa tremper les instruments dans l'alcool et quitta la chambre.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes offrit le bras à celle qu'il avait pris pour habitude d'appeler sa chère mère.

Cela faisait quarante-ans qu'ils déambulaient ensemble dans l'Europe. Jamais ils ne s'installaient plus d'un mois dans un même lieu. Ils ne devaient éveiller aucun soupçons. Et en cette année de Peste Noire, les rumeurs devenaient meurtrières.

— C'est donc Florence, mon fils, dit la belle femme en levant les yeux sur les magnifiques bâtiments plongés dans l'abandon.

Il regarda la femme pendue à son bras, petite, ronde, les cheveux grisonnants, le regards pétillant. Elle respirait la douceur et la bonté malgré son identité maléfique. Son âge était inconnu. Mère vivait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à son nom de naissance. Lui-même commençait à oublier son existence d'autrefois, même s'ils vivaient grâce à sa richesse accumulée durant sa première vie et détournée en rentes.

— Le fléau n'a pas épargné cette ville, dit-il.

Les mortels s'écroulaient de cette maladie, impuissants. Mais eux, ils restaient immunisés. Rien ne les atteignait dans l'immortalité, à l'exception des armes forgées dans l'argent le plus solide et pur. Ce qui était impossible en ces temps de croisades et de pandémie.

— Couvrons-nous le visage, Mycroft. Nous devons nous mêler à la population, ajouta précipitamment sa mère.

Il ignorait toujours son nom. Mère lui suffisait pour la qualifier. A ce jour, personne n'avait mis cette filiation en cause. Elle lui avait expliqué que dans leur espèce, la filiation s'établissait par cet échange d'immortalité. Alors pour eux, oui, ils étaient mère et fils.

— Nous ne pouvons même pas nous nourrir de ces mortels. Leur sang est putride, observa Mycroft en avançant vers la place principale.

Sa mère acquiesça. Ce n'était certes pas un lieu idéal pour le repos, mais aucune autre ville des environs n'était épargnée. Ils devaient s'en contenter et trouver de quoi se nourrir là où c'était encore possible. Mycroft abhorrait le sang des animaux. Celui des mortels était bien plus goûteux.

Et ils avaient faim.

— Il y a peu de chance de tomber sur un mortel encore vivace. Cette ville est touchée depuis longtemps. Et les entrées ne sont même plus gardées. Qui sait comment elle va terminer.

— Mère. Pensez-vous que c'est donc la faim qui aura Florence en plus de la maladie?

— Nous partirons pour l'Asie après cette étape, mon fils. J'ai des connaissances là-bas qui pourront nous aider. Notre espèce est moins connue dans ces contrées lointaines, projeta sa mère, ignorant sa dernière remarque évidente.

— Etes-vous déjà allée là-bas?

— Il y a très très très longtemps, oui. J'ai parcouru la Route de la Soie et me suis arrêtée aux confins de l'Extrême-orient. Là où les mortels ont des yeux fins, des cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau et une peau dorée. Et toi, marchand explorateur, as-tu vu ces contrées?

— Je ne suis qu'un marin. Mon entreprise s'étalait de l'Angleterre, l'Ecosse jusqu'en Scandinavie. Pas plus, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Mycroft était curieux de ce que ces contrées inconnues pouvaient leur offrir. En quarante ans, il avait erré dans toute l'Europe et appris ce que des centaines de livres ne pourraient jamais lui inculquer. Sa mère lui avait enseigné l'art de lire dans d'autres langues anciennes que le latin et le grec. Il parlait la langue des saxons, celle des descendants vikings même. Il connaissait l'histoire des peuples d'Europe, celle de son espèce.

Il avait appris à ne plus s'attacher aux choses matériels et aux sentiments purement mortels. Seule sa mère comptait pour lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et donné une chance de se refaire.

Les premiers mois après sa renaissance, il s'état vengé, la rage insurmontable, le désespoir poignant. Sa mère avait patienté, le calmant, lui apprenant à vivre sa nouvelle existence infinie. Puis, un jour de pluie calme, il était parti, laissant à Paul une simple d'adieu fraternelle. Il avait gardé une mèche des cheveux de ses filles, de son épouse, la dague favorite de son fils en souvenir. Et son argent, il l'avait déposé chez des banquiers florentins, puis vénitiens, anglais, français. Depuis, il vivait et voyageait avec sa mère.

— Il y a foule là-bas, lui cria Mère en pointant un rassemblement de malades et d'autres mortels plus ou moins en bonne santé sur la place.

*xXx*

Agnolo Bardi regretta sa décision de révéler ses découvertes aux florentins. La guérison du petit Octavio s'était révélée brillante. Après l'avoir envoyé chez des frères aux alentours de Milan pour lui rendre une santé vigoureuse, il s'était empressé de retourner à Florence, la ville de son enfance.

Il désirait leur expliquer son processus, le remède qu'il venait de découvrir. Il voulait redonner de l'espoir aux gens, la volonté de vivre et de retrouver un calme disparu.

Mais la ville avait perdu ses derniers gardes. Il ne connaissait plus personne, à l'exception des éternels médecins et travailleurs des hôpitaux. Les bâtiments étaient abandonnés, les vivres rares. La famine menaçait de s'effondrer parmi les pauvres indigents. Les cadavres s'accumulaient plus, toujours plus. Les hommes étaient devenus fous. Ils buvaient, baisaient, tuaient, pillaient. La décence et la loi avaient laissé place au chaos.

On le traitait en étranger dans la ville de son clan.

Mais il ne s'était pas dérobé de ses convictions. Agnolo avait serré les poings, s'était dirigé vers le centre de la place et grimpé sur un chariot pour se donner de la hauteur.

Très vite, le peuple s'était regroupé autour de lui, par curiosité. Grand, les cheveux noirs bouclés longueur épaule, seul ses yeux dépassaient d'un monticule de tissus noirs. Ces derniers étaient gris. Comme la pierre des bâtiments autrefois magnifiques de la ville.

— Je m'appelle Agnolo Bardi et je viens ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle!

Personne n'avait bougé. Pas d'exclamations, pas de rires ou même de protestations.

— J'ai, après de nombreuses expériences, réussi à guérir un enfant du fléau de la peste! continua-t-il.

Rien. Les gens l'ignoraient.

— Il est désormais en vie et sur le chemin de la guérison complète! Ses forces sont retournées, son visage a retrouvé de l'éclat et plus rien ne reste de ses pustules. Alors je viens vous conter mon récit pour vous aider dans la voie de la guérison et...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. On lui avait jeté une pierre en plein visage.

Il n'abandonna pas. Il y avait toujours des contestataires. La majorité l'écoutait.

— Il ne faut surtout pas respirer les...

Les jets de pierre recommençaient. D'autres contestataires s'étaient joints aux premiers. Ce n'était pas normal... On devait l'écouter et appliquer ses idées.

— Ecoutez-moi amis florentins. Je suis comme vous, j'ai perdu ma...

Des cris se firent entendre en plus des jets. Il avait mal. On ne devait pas l'accueillir ainsi.

— N'avez-vous donc pas envie de guérir? De vivre enfin? De voir vos proches demeurer à vos côtés?

Plus personne ne l'écoutait. Ce qui était impossible. Tout le monde devait l'admirer et l'acclamer pour ses idées révolutionnaires. Il n'était pas en tort. Au contraire, il voulait sauver des vies.

Mais les violences continuaient. On le jeta à terre, dans la saleté et la putréfaction.

— Ecoutez-moi! Mais écoutez-moi! Pourquoi?

Il cria. On le frappait à présent. On lui enleva son masque improvisé. Il avait mal. Il cria encore.

— Non! Mais j'ai fait cela pour vous!

Un prêtre le frappait, imité par le peuple, des médecins. Il ne comprenait pas. On devait le remercier.

On continuait de le lapider. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. L'homme était bon. L'homme devait aider son prochain. On devait rester ensemble pour vaincre la maladie.

— Non... gémit-il.

Il avait recouvert son corps de ses bras, s'était recroquevillé, en vain. La violence s'abattait sur tout son être. Des crachats, des insultes.

— Sorcier!

— Meure!

— Envoyé par le diable.

— Encore un autre charlatan!

On tirait sur ses vêtements. On agrippait ses membres pour l'empêcher de se rouler en boule. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il voulait hurler de douleur.

Aucun son ne sortit de ses entrailles.

— Des envoyés du diable comme toi n'ont rien à faire ici!

— Crève!

— Menteur!

Il gémissait de terreur. Il avait mal. Il n'était même pas malade. Pourquoi.

Parce que les hommes avaient perdu toute raison.

Non.

Mais on continuait de le frapper, de le déshabiller. On tirait sur ses cheveux, son cuir chevelu était à vif. Il avait si mal et si peur. Il voulut vomir.

Parce que les hommes avaient perdu leur bon sens pour la terreur, la noirceur de la maladie s'était éprise de leurs âmes. Ils étaient devenus leur propre fléau.

Il voulait juste les aider. Revoir sa ville comme avant. Il aimait la lumière, déambuler dans les rues, rire avec ses camarades, les amis de ses parents, découvrir le monde et le comprendre.

C'était son esprit, son intelligence qui l'avaient trahi. On le torturait pour cela.

— Poussez-vous, mécréants!

Une voix masculine forte attira ce qui lui restait d'esprit. Cette voix l'englobait dans une noirceur encore plus profonde. Et l'espoir. Il sentait l'espoir en elle. Et du désespoir.

— Laissez-nous passer.

Deux voix. Il avait enfin le droit d'utiliser ses bras. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

— Oh non! Il est en piteux état...

Son coeur battait la chamade. Pourtant, un froid glacial l'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Il se sentait flotter.

*xXx*

Il ne flottait plus. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Et il voyait rouge. Non, il ne voyait pas. Si. Si, il voyait. Il criait. Il s'entendait, de loin.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne voulait pas rester ainsi. Il avait besoin de son esprit et intelligence comme de sa vie.

Mais tout était si ténébreux et rouge.

Il entendait un peu.

— Il se réveille, Mycroft.

Mycroft. Ce n'était pas un nom normal.

Le froid l'engloutit de nouveau. Le rouge disparut. Le noir revint. Le noir qu'il aimait et redoutait tant.

*xXx*

Il gisait au centre d'un gigantesque lit, propre. Le sien.

Non. Il devait être mort. Pas dans un lit, surtout le sien.

— C'était la plus propre habitation de toute la ville. Et la tienne, si j'ai bien compris.

Elle était âgée, mais encore forte. Son regard était plein de tendresse.

— Tu dois avoir froid, continuait-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

— On a dû te sauver en vitesse. Sinon ils t'auraient tué. Tu es sain. Et presque sauf.

Il la fixa.

— Oh, mais tu es intelligent!

Il ne comprenait toujours rien. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais.

— Je suis ta mère. Appelle-moi ta mère.

Il délirait. Son esprit ne pouvait pas lui jouer ce tour. C'était tout ce qu'il chérissait...

— Et tu t'appelleras Sherlock. Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

Non. Non. Il devait retourner là d'où il venait.

— NON! cria-t-il.

Un bruit sourd. Une silhouette masculine. Il sursauta. Il voulut quitter ce lit. Mais on l'avait emprisonné. La poigne était si féroce, vigoureuse.

Ses yeux étaient bleus. Ils fixaient son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu de regard aussi transperçant. Il ne comprenait rien. Rien. C'était impossible.

— Sherlock, du calme s'il te plait, intervint la dame.

— Il délire, Mère... Sherlock Holmes, regarde-moi. Je suis ton frère.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Cet épisode se passe en 1348, à Florence, lors de la sinistre Peste Noire.

Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire. Je suis obligée de prendre un peu de temps pour rédiger chaque chapitre en raison des références historiques bien que je ne suis pas historienne. S'il y a des fautes ou anachronismes, cela vient de moi.


	3. Cinabre Molly

Ruby sur Cendres

— Préambule: Cinabre. Helyung, Ai &amp; Melle. —

L'instrument qu'elle avait appris à jouer reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Sa demoiselle de compagnie l'aidait à troquer ses chaussons d'intérieurs d'une taille anormalement grande contre une paire de souliers d'hommes.

Elle avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et regardait la coiffe masculine qui trônait sur la table ronde réalisée avec l'un des meilleurs bois de rose de l'empire.

— Mademoiselle, êtes-vous bien certaine de vouloir partir en ville dans cet accoutrement?

Sa demoiselle de compagnie et servante, Meimei, baissa rapidement les yeux avant de rire discrètement en plaçant sa délicate main blanche devant la bouche.

— Bien sûr! Je ne voudrais rater pour rien au monde ce concours de poésie dont mes frères en parlent depuis des semaines.

— Vous ne songez quand même pas à y participer!

— Plutôt que de me regarder avec cet air faussement choqué, pourquoi pas également te changer? Si tu restes femme, on me prendrait pour un lettré débauché. Or je suis censée être un lettré aux manières parfaites et à l'intelligence piquante, dit-elle en dégainant un éventail masculin qu'elle avait elle-même fabriqué.

En cachette. C'était toujours en cachette qu'elle se morphait en _homme_.

Meimei n'avait pas grands mots à dire sur la question. D'une, son statut de servante l'en empêchait. Après tout, elle l'accompagnait et la servait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. De deux, Meimei subissait ces excentricités depuis si longtemps qu'elle prenait également un plaisir coupable mais tellement libérateur à se déguiser en serviteur _homme._ De trois, elle n'oserait jamais laisser sa maîtresse s'aventurer seule en habits d'_homme_ dans la capitale impériale.

La jeune fille alla prendre la coiffe pour la lui donner avant de s'adonner à sa propre transformation.

— Mademoiselle... Les gens vont penser que je suis votre maître si vous continuez à faire cette tête! Un lettré digne de ce nom n'affiche pas une mine pareille, osa plaisanter Meimei.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis rit.

— Mes pieds suffisent.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mademoiselle. Votre condition vous autorise à les avoir bien...

— Grands! Ils sont longs et grands! Ceux de ma soeur sont si petits et dissimulés. Tous les lettrés et jeunes nobles se précipitent à chaque fois sous sa fenêtre lorsqu'elle daigne montrer un mouchoir en soie.

— N'abandonnez pas espoir, Mademoiselle. Quelqu'un voudra bien de vous. Votre beauté, votre personnalité unique et votre intelligence rare font tourner la tête de nombres de jeunes hommes... Même s'ils se font rares en ces temps...

— Qui se moquent ensuite de moi. Soit réaliste Meimei. Avec des pieds comme les miens, je ne suis pas mariable. J'ai déjà vingt-sept ans. Je ne serais même plus montrable d'ici quelques mois. Encore heureux que mes parents me gardent dans la demeure familiale...

Elle aurait voulu être un homme. Avec leur liberté, leur absence de soumission demandée, l'accès à la culture et aux lettres dont elle rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était sans l'accord de sa mère qu'elle avait commencé à étudier les lettres et toucher aux sciences, cette discipline strictement interdite aux filles. On lui demandait toujours de chanter, broder, rester sage et belle et jouer du guzheng. Ses frères la titillaient sans cesse.

Son père adoré, cependant, lui autorisait quelques écarts.

Il fallait dire que Song Han Shan n'avait pas bien eu de chance à sa naissance. De nature fragile et possédant une ossature déséquilibrée, les médecins avaient déconseillé ses parents de lui bander les pieds, la privant de fait d'un mariage futur avantageux. Elle souffrait sans cesse de migraines et possédait un appétit bien faible qui lui conféra une silhouette longiligne presque masculine.

Pour pallier à son manque de chance, son père l'autorisa à s'aventurer dans la connaissance, lui présentant même les meilleurs professeurs de la capitale réservés aux jeunes filles nobles. Très vite, elle comprit son potentiel intellectuel mais se lassa des écrits réservés uniquement aux femmes. Très vite, elle appris l'existence des écrits réservés à ses frères. Dès lors, elle prit l'initiative de les trouver et les lire en cachette.

Elle sût que faute de pouvoir plaire à un potentiel époux, elle saurait au moins converser de manière digne.

Elle avait désormais le niveau pour passer les examens impériaux. Seul son sexe l'en empêchait.

Alors elle prit goût au déguisement, _non pas travestissement_, au grand damne de Meimei qui apprit à la suivre.

S'il lui venait à être découverte, un châtiment sinistre leur serait infligé, à Meimei et elle-même.

— Ne faites pas cette tête, Mademoiselle. Je ne compte pas vous abandonner, loin de là... Et puis... Il est vrai que les hommes ont tellement de liberté, murmura la jeune demoiselle de compagnie qui avait également appris à lire à ses côtés.

Han Shan détestait la bêtise. Alors elle avait enseigné à Meimei ce qu'elle pouvait. Et puis, elles seraient deux à comprendre la douloureuse vérité du sexe faible.

— Allons-y, dit-elle en terminant de se coiffer.

Dehors, la foule éclaboussait les rues de cris et de chants. Des chants bien étranges que Han Shan n'avait encore jamais entendu. Des voix d'hommes. Qui étaient unies et fortes.

Elle regarda Meimei qui saisit l'inhabituelle situation.

La foule se pressait. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de gardes dans la capitale.

*xXx*

— C'est la dernière étape avant notre retour en Europe, murmura Mycroft en levant les yeux sur la grande porte rouge aux innombrables boulons dorés.

La porte encore grande ouverte de la capitale impériale se dressait dans toute sa majestueuse grandeur devant les quatre immortels.

Mycroft attrapa la main de sa mère toujours aussi solide malgré son âge trahi par ses longs cheveux blancs noués dans un style chinois. Sherlock souriait à pleines dents, impatient de voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette entrée fourmillant de monde. Des gardes s'alignaient de part et d'autres de l'entrée. La situation politique instable s'aggravait. C'était donc vrai, la capitale se vidait de ses hommes partis en guerre et se remplissait de gardes recrutés sur le tas.

Le quatrième immortel s'avança en premier. Son origine locale aidait les trois européens à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux-mêmes. La langue n'était plus un problème pour personne. Ils avaient eu le temps de l'apprendre. Cinquante ans à parcourir l'empire du milieu suffisait amplement.

— Ainsi, allons-nous enfin rencontrer le conseil oriental de notre espèce? demanda à voix basse Mycroft.

— J'espère que Long va bien. Il est tellement ancien, remarqua sa mère prise d'un élan nostalgique.

— Oh! Il n'a pas perdu de sa pâleur si vous voulez le savoir. Comme vous, il resplendit de jeunesse, répondit Han He.

— Combien sont-ils? demanda Sherlock.

— Une dizaine. Certains se sont retirés dans la forêt pour se ressourcer ou tout simplement se refaire une nouvelle identité avec le temps... Quelques nouveaux se sont rajoutés, révéla Han He.

— Et leurs... Origines? ajouta Mycroft.

— La plupart sont de l'Est comme moi. Mais certains membres viennent de l'Ouest et d'autres contrées plus lointaines... Madame Holmes, je suis ravi de vous ramener chez notre modeste conseil, dit Han tout en douceur avec une courbette courtoise.

La vampire sourit avec plaisir.

— Et...

— Votre époux se porte également à merveille. Dès lors qu'il eut prit connaissance de votre arrivée, il se précipita ici. Mais voyez-vous, les temps sont durs... La dynastie des Ming ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps cet empire bien qu'elle se croit encore imbattable.

— Combien de temps leur donnez-vous? lui demanda Mycroft en se caressant le menton.

— Les gens disent quelques mois, quelques années... Je pencherais plus sur une histoire de jours. Voire d'heures, répondit Han He en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas assez de temps pour te trouver un bel humain à déguster et tripoter, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de son frère. Ce dernier le fit taire d'un regard assassin.

Les quatre immortels entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la capitale. Des troupes commençaient à envahir la ville déjà sur-protégée.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous pense à croire cela? demanda ensuite Sherlock sans un regard pour Mycroft.

— Sherlock Holmes, je dirais mon expérience et ma très longue vie. Aussi, parce que les empereurs bien installés prennent toujours les choses à la légère. Cette fois-ci, l'empire ne tiendra pas. L'empereur fait ce qu'il peut tout en connaissant déjà l'issue, répondit Han He.

— Il faut donc déménager le conseil... murmura Mycroft.

— C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes tellement heureux de vous voir parmi nous... Nous devons sans doute tous retourner à Paris et intégrer le conseil principal que vous présidez. Mon frère aîné a déjà terminé les préparatifs et votre époux nous a bien aidé dans sa manière bien humaine, termina Han He en fixant la matriarche.

Les deux frères Holmes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et regardèrent leur mère. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil taquin.

— Oh mais bien entendu! Entre gens de la même espèce...

— Mère, vous... commença Mycroft.

— Tu aurais dû l'avoir déduit, mon fils. De même pour toi, Sherlock. Mais je vous pardonne en raison de votre âge. Vous êtes encore très jeunes...

— Et... votre époux? demanda Sherlock qui s'était approché de la vampire.

— Le vieux bougre a, un jour, décidé d'aller parcourir le monde sans moi. Pour un humain, il est bien solide...

— Madame Holmes, nous avons suivi vos instructions et toujours fait en sorte qu'un de nos hommes le protège... dit Han He.

— Il aime tellement la liberté! s'exclama la vampire.

— Mère... Que... que dites-vous là? s'interposa Mycroft en s'arrêtant au milieu de la foule. Sherlock l'imita, la tête penchée sur le côté, les mains nouées derrière le dos.

Des gardes passèrent devant eux. Personne ne leur prêta attention. La situation devenait bien terrible donc.

— Mon époux, votre père donc, est humain... Nous ne pouvons procréer qu'à partir du moment où nous rencontrons notre âme soeur humaine. En conséquence, l'humain vit tant que nous vivrons. Et je vivrais tant que ce vieillard vivra. C'est notre lot... expliqua rapidement la vampire d'une voix presque inaudible, laissant ses deux fils sans voix derrière elle.

— Mère... Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt? demanda Sherlock.

— Parce que vous êtes encore bien jeunes... Lorsque votre heure viendra... Vous le saurez. Vous le saurez... Et nous ne devons pas rester ici, dit-elle, le regard redevenu sévère.

Les quatre immortels se tenaient au centre d'une panique civile naissante.

— Une guerre civile détruit un peuple dans son âme... Vous avez raison, Han. Cela ne sent pas bon, dit Mycroft qui avait saisi les prémices d'un évènements qu'il connaissait bien à présent.

— Il faut évacuer la ville...

— Nous n'y arriverons pas. Ces humains sont trop sots pour saisir la gravité de la situation, interrompit Sherlock en tournant le regard vers une ruelle.

— Alors il faut rejoindre le conseil et localiser votre époux...

— Votre père, Mycroft. Il est votre père. Ainsi qu'à vous, Sherlock.

— Quelle journée, maugréa le cadet Holmes.

*xXx*

— C'est le bazar ici, murmura Meimei en se rapprochant de Han Shan.

La jeune femme, dans un élan protecteur, attrapa un pan de la tunique de sa servante et s'engagea dans une ruelle.

— C'est étrange...

— Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte dans la rue? La guerre?

— Nous n'étions pas mises au courant, comme toujours, attesta Han Shan.

— Vos frères ne sont pas partis pourtant...

C'était dû à leur statut de bourgeois intellectuels. Ils n'étaient pas nobles. Ils n'avaient donc pas de compte à rendre à l'Empire sauf en cas d'urgence. Ils étaient riches. Immensément riches. Cela suffisait pour rester des civils et ne pas envoyer d'hommes à la guerre.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, murmura Han Shan qui avait pris un air grave.

Elle n'avait jamais connu la guerre, seulement la douceur de son foyer gâté et ses caprices de fille fragile à la liberté mesurée. Sa soeur n'avait pas autant de chance. Belle, jeune, pieds bandés, et très riche, elle était destinée à un beau mariage...

— Le mariage de ma soeur n'arrivera pas tout de suite si guerre y est. Nous devons fuir, Meimei, comprit Han Shan en commençant à courir vers la direction inverse, sa servante sur les talons.

La foule se pressait davantage. C'était étrange comment tout arriva si vite. L'empire ne tiendra pas, elle le savait. Elle en avait la certitude. Des heures et des heures de lectures interdites lui ont donné cette confiance en son intellect prodige.

— On doit rentrer et prévenir mère et soeur. Nous ne pouvons pas traîner...

— Mademoiselle... Et vos frères?

— Ils nous rejoindrons au plus vite, je le sais. Ils sont respectueux. Ils ne laisseront pas la demeure finir en feu et sang.

Meimei avait les larmes qui coulaient.

— A partir&amp; de maintenant, tu ne me quittes plus, compris?

— Oui, Mademoiselle.

— Et si quelque chose nous arrive... Tu m'appelleras par mon nom et non pas mon titre. Si ce sont des rebelles... Nous, bourgeois, tout comme les nobles, ne vivrons pas longtemps.

— Ma... Mademoiselle...

— On devra sans doute vivre comme des hommes pour plus de sécurité et partir nous réfugier dans la forêt... Mais je divague. Le temps presse. Ne tardons pas...

Elle ne vit pas le feu qui engloutissait progressivement la foule. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Meimei devant elle, tout était rouge cinabre.

*xXx*

— Madame Holmes... Dieu soit loué! Vous êtes enfin parmi nous, saine et sauve...

— Je suis ravie de vous revoir tous ici... Venons-nous aux faits. Des dommages collatéraux?

— Aucune victime de notre espèce pour le moment, dit avec une courbette un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Il n'était pas chinois. Anglais ou allemand, pensa Mycroft.

— Votre époux est avec Melle. Ils se sont mis à aider les humains.

Sa mère se raidit à la remarque et croisa les bras.

— Où sont-ils? Qui est cette... Melle?

— Du peuple celte. Elle devait servir de... Dîner... reprit le roux.

— Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne pas tuer d'humains? le coupa sa mère sèchement.

Han avait levé un sourcil connaisseur. Sherlock et Mycroft se contentèrent d'ignorer la remarque. Ils étaient devenus puristes quant à leurs préférences culinaires, préférant garder les humains vivants et en relative bonne santé. Mycroft se plaisait à se penser moins monstre à agir de cette manière. Pour leur mère, cela relevait du naturel. Elle abhorrait les pertes humaines inutiles. Quant à Sherlock, le moins de temps il passait avec les humains, le mieux il se portait. Alors il se contentait de boire dans des verres, ou du moins, se laissait être nourri de force par ses pairs.

— Mais votre époux a souhaité une compagnie un peu moins vampirique. Alors comme elle est moins sotte que les autres et possède quelques connaissances médicales, nous l'avons gardé avec nous... Malheureusement, elle a été récemment transformée lorsqu'un de nos nouvelles recrues n'a pas réussi à se contenir de la dévorer. Elle est désormais une Han. Votre époux a néanmoins décidé de ne pas de défaire de ses services en raison de son côté toujours moins vampirique...

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question première, Han Gang. Où sont-ils? Et combien êtes-vous maintenant dans la fratrie à avoir trouvé votre moitié?

L'aîné du clan des Han baissa les yeux.

— Vers la cité interdite... De nous trois, seuls ma soeur et moi-même sommes liés. Han He est toujours seul.

— Nous ne devons pas tarder... Félicitation à votre soeur, répondit Holmes.

— Mais mère, il fait mauvais à vivre...

— J'ai connu pire, Mycroft. Tout comme Sherlock et toi-même. Venez avec moi vous deux. Nous serons plus rapides à plusieurs.

— Bien, Madame Holmes, dirent en coeur les autres vampires.

*xXx*

L'incendie les avait encerclée par surprise. Aussitôt, elle lâcha sa mission d'aider les humains pour se rapprocher de Siger et lui éviter une mort probable. Il n'existait rien de pire pour un vampire que de perdre son âme-soeur. Ayant été chargée d'accompagner Seigneur Holmes, elle se devait de le retirer de la ville et partir au domaine des vampires.

Mais Siger ne l'entendait pas comme tel.

— Monseigneur, vous n'êtes plus de la première jeunesse, même pour un humain.

— Ne me dites pas cela, Melle.

Elle se renfrogna et songea à se préparer à mener une grande bataille verbale. Son visage reflétait un âge qui n'était plus le sien depuis vingt ans. Elle était jeune, la trentaine pour les humains, vingt ans pour les vampires. Mais elle était calme et aguerrie, unique en son genre, avec ses yeux bleus déterminés, sa fine bouche et sa rousseur innée. Siger lui répétait qu'il la trouvait intelligente bien que trop timide aux premiers abords. Mais lorsqu'elle se fâchait, la timidité laissait place à une détermination de fer.

Ce fut cette détermination de fer qui la poussa à attraper la main de l'humain pour le tirer dans la direction opposée. Malheureusement, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder devant elle et elle rentra dans deux humains.

— Argh!

— Mademoiselle, ça va aller?

— Ouch!

— Melle, ça va aller?

— Oui ça ira! crièrent les deux femmes en se relevant en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'être tirées dans une même direction.

— Au feu! criaient les habitants terrorisés de la capitale, égarés entre les flammes et les corps qui commençaient à s'entasser.

Melle regarda celle qui courrait à ces côtés. La jeune femme était travestie en homme, humaine, jeune, issue sans conteste d'une famille argentée, voire noble. Sa servante la pressait de courir comme Siger le faisait également pour elle.

— Mon épouse se rapproche de nous, haleta Siger en accentuant le rythme.

Melle le trouvait bien athlétique pour un vieillard, mais tout à fait normal pour l'humain lié à la puissante Madame Holmes. Comme tous les couples humains-vampires, les Holmes pouvaient sentir leurs présences respectives à proximité.

— Nous devons les retrouver, dit-elle.

Et sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la main de la jeune travestie avant que les flammes ne les engouffrent.

— Courrez! cria-t-elle aux deux jeunes femmes.

Devant elle, Melle pouvait distinguer la silhouette familière de Han He. Puis elle tomba.

*xXx*

Tout était rouge. Il faisait chaud.

Il faisait terriblement froid.

Sa gorge était asséchée. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger ses membres. Ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir.

Elle brûlait. Son corps brûlait d'un désir insoutenable et inconnue. Elle avait envie. Elle désirait. Elle voulait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle voulait.

*xXx*

— Je te présente ta cousine, dit une voix inconnue.

Elle tenta de se relever. En vain. Une jeune femme, blanche de peau, aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable et cheveux de feu la regardait.

Cousine.

— Non!

— Du calme ma chérie. Tu as souffert... Viens, bois ceci, fit une autre voix.

Han San se tourna vers une autre dame, d'un âge avancé et aux yeux d'un bleu vert.

— Mei...

— Elle va bien. Elle se repose dans une autre chambre. Vous avez eu de la chance toutes les deux... Grâce à mon époux, reprit la dame âgée.

Han San ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulut pleurer. Mais rien n'en sortit. Elle avait faim.

— Tiens, bois.

Alors elle fit comme demandé et se sentit renaître, le désir enflammé de continuer et de boire cet douceur incandescente.

— C'est bon pour le moment. Tu en auras plus un peu plus tard, Helyung.

Han San ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Je... gémit-elle.

— Helyung Han, voici désormais ton nom. De la famille des Han. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de te joindre à leur clan. Je suis des Holmes.

— Meimei...

— Ai Han. Vous êtes désormais soeurs. Filles de Han, mon frère aîné. Ce dernier est déjà parti au conseil, dit dans un ton bienveillant Han He.

— Ma famille... Mes frères! Mes parents!

Elle tenta de se relever. En vain. On lui avait noué les bras au lit.

— Je suis désolée, murmura la dame âgée, au nom exotique de Holmes.

— Que...

Helyung s'évanouit.

— Elle a moins bien pris la nouvelle que moi, murmura Melle.

— Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix dans cette histoire, Melle Hooper-Han, répondit Madame Holmes.

— Ai-je donc pris la mauvaise décision?

— Non, Melle. Ta demande était légitime. Tu as bien fait de demander à ton oncle de les transformer. Cela aurait été une bien triste perte de voir deux jeunes femmes périr dans des circonstances cruelles.

— Nous leur avons donné l'immortalité.

— Ce qui peut être une bénédiction tout comme un cauchemar. Seul le temps nous le dira.

— Je viens de gagner deux cousines..., chuchota Melle.

— Et moi, deux nouvelles nièces, ajouta Han He en souriant.

* * *

Je suis de retour... Beaucoup d'écrits en cours sur les différentes fics. Je suis vivante!


End file.
